1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shoehorn and more particularly to a combination shoehorn and shoe counter clip to enable a person to put on their shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Donning a pair of shoes is a simple task which most people take for granted. A significant number of people have difficulty donning their shoes, for example, the elderly, the physically challenged and the obese. Deficits, such as extreme low back pain, compromised dexterity-flexibility-coordination, and upper extremity paresis, can complicate the task of donning shoes. Typical short or long shoehorns have many shortcomings and are not ideally suited for assisting a person such as those described above who have difficulty donning their shoes. People having the infirmities described above have attempted to don their shoes using the traditional long plastic shoehorn, but find it difficult to properly place their heel on the narrow plastic device, allowing the heel to lose contact and slip off. For an individual attempting to overcome physical barriers, this can be a frustrating and discouraging task. Further, many people lack the coordination to keep a traditional shoehorn positioned inside the counter of the shoe. This task is even further complicated when the person attempts to use a short shoehorn.
A combination shoehorn and shoe counter clip is described for use in positioning a person""s foot in a shoe with the shoe including a counter with an upper rearward end having rearward and forward sides. The device comprises an elongated member having an upper end, an intermediate portion and a lower end with the elongated member having forward and rearward sides. An arcuate, generally U-shaped or funnel-shaped horn portion is secured to the elongated member above the lower end thereof so as to be positioned at the forward side thereof. The U-shaped horn portion has an upper end, a lower end, a rearward side, a forward side, and opposite side edges. The forward side of the lower end of the elongated member is positioned adjacent the rearward side of the U-shaped horn portion to define a space into which the upper rearward end of the shoe counter may be selectively removably placed and clipped therein to enable a person to maneuver the shoe by grasping the elongated member. The lower end of the horn portion is received within the shoe counter when the upper rearward end of the shoe counter is positioned within the space. To use the device of this invention, an individual places a shoe on their lap and clips the device to the counter of the shoe. The individual then uses the elongated member to place the shoe on the ground in the desired position. While still holding onto the elongated member, the individual places their toes into the shoe. As this point, the individual is able to let go of the elongated member and uses their free hand to hold the tongue of the shoe to prevent it from collapsing into the shoe. While pushing their foot into the shoe, the horn portion of the device acts to guide the uncontrolled and sometimes unseen heel into the shoe. Once the heel is funneled into the shoe, the individual grasps the elongated member to pull the horn portion out of the shoe. The device of this invention is effective for individuals capable of bending over while sitting and more importantly may be successfully used by individuals not capable of bending over due to conditions such as low back pain, obesity, etc.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved device for positioning a person""s foot in a shoe.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device which enables a person having physical infirmities to don their shoes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device which clips onto the counter of the shoe and which includes a funnel portion or horn portion which extends downwardly into the shoe adjacent the forward side of the counter to guide the person""s foot into the shoe.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.